Slayers of DxD
by dude932
Summary: Natsu and Gray sacrificed it all, their home, their family and there very world to save everyone. Now in a world where magic is not common and Devils are not completely evil, how will the two survive? The two slayers will have to work together to overcome their new trials and they may just have to trust Devils right after facing off against Tartaros.
1. Chapter 1

**Original Author: Crossover Wizard Master**

Flakes of frosty ice drifted with searing hot embers through the ruins of what remained from the destruction of the Tartaros Headquarters, Cube. Mard Geer stood before the two wizards of Fairy Tail, both teens breathing heavily, their magic was on the verge of being completely extinguished. This was their hardest battle in their lives and it looked as though their opponent was barely even scratched from their efforts.

Mard Geer stood in his Etherious form, his body was now more muscular and his skin had darkened considerably while ragged patterns crossed his body. Now situated on his head are two dark horns on his forehead, jagged teeth filled his mouth, and his ponytail still remains. His once human like fingers were replaced with claws and his ears had become elongated and elf-like. Sprouting from his back are a pair of large, bat-like wings that are both light and dark in colour.

This was the being the Fairy Tail wizards were facing off against, the leader of Tartaros guild of Demons. Natsu and Gray were standing upon a battlefield unlike any other, Demons, Dragons and Humans all fighting one another. Igneel and Acnologia were fighting over head in a titanic battle, sending shock waves and ripples throughout the area the landscape was moulding to their battle. Unknown to either Gray or Natsu, Erza along with Sting and Rogue were the only ones left fighting the other remaining Demons, Kyouka and the now Demon Jiemma while the countdown to face was still ticking away.

"You got anything left?" Gray questioned through laboured breath, managing a step forward as a face splitting grin came to Natsu's face, he was probably the only person in the entire world able to grin at a time like this.

"I've got a little left in the tank." Natsu nodded making Gray gain a small smirk in return.

"No matter." Mard Geer spoke raising his hand up, palm facing towards them. "It's over now." Gray and Natsu readied themselves expecting an attack however something was wrong. A dark mist began to form around the two wizards and began to close in around them.

"W-What is this?" Natsu questioned as he backed away from the dark mist, Gray doing the same as they came back to back watching as the mist poured in around them.

"Fog? No..." Gray spoke trying to figure it out what it was before his hand had been engulfed by the black mist. "My body!" Gray grunted as his lower body was covered within the dark mist which seemingly paralysed his movements, only managing a slight shift of movement in any of his limbs. Looking over to Natsu Gray saw that his closest friend wasn't faring much better, his pupils were white as his head was thrown back his mouth open in a soundless roar of pain. Gray grunted as his vision of Natsu faded in the mist, his eyes moving to where Mard Geer stood, a malicious grin on his demonic face.

Mard Geer stood, watching in his victory as his greatest curse creation began to devour his enemies. Nothing would survive his ultimate curse, this test was nothing compared to what it was meant for but if it opened up to his victory he had no qualms of using it. Any enemy to stand in his way would be reduced to nothingness. His goal of defeating Zeref would come soon after his defeat of the humans. There was no need for the Nine Demon Gates any longer, once face was acted and E.N.D was resurrected they would defeat Zeref together.

"Now fall!" Mard Geer grinned, his eyes shining brightly. "Descend to Purgatory! This is the ultimate curse I created to defeat Zeref, be reduced to nothingness!" Mard Geer roared as curse power filled the mist making the two Fairy Tail wizards within to cry out in anguish, pain coursing through their very beings. Letting his black wings span out before him Mard Geer's body began to glow a brilliant white light. "Memory of Death." More of the black mist poured from Mard Geer's chest this time the mist resembling black soulless creatures. The added mist colliding with the already black fog surrounding the two wizards completely obscuring their vision as they roared in pain.

The black mist funnelled around the two wizards before exploding into a storm of rapid winds and raw power that ripped the earth and destroyed the ruins around them. A towering pillar of black mist shot into the sky, the pillar of black mist showed the image of thousands of tormented souls screaming for mercy within, completely blocking out the mixed roars of Gray and Natsu.

"Memento Mori!" Mard Geer called out as the black pillar grew wider and wider as it roared with raw curse power.

"Is this... really how it's going to end." Gray breathed out as images of his life flashed in his mind. The years he spent with his mother and Father, Deliora's attack on his home, the time spent with Ur and Lyon. Fairy Tail, his friends that he held so close to his heart... Juvia. Gray's eyes opened, a new found resolve within them. If they died here, everyone they knew and cared about would be subject to Face, to the demons.

"NATSU!" Gray shouted at the top of his lungs, hoping that the Dragon Slayer would hear him. "WE'RE NOT LEAVING THIS GUY TO HURT FAIRY TAIL, NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS TO US!" A second was all it took before the roar of Natsu broke through the mist, heat filling the dark mist making Gray smile, he could always count on Natsu to go that extra mile. Reading himself, the last of his magic began to build in him through the now heated mist he could make out Mard Geer. His new Devil Slayer tattoo on his right arm glowed from black to white as the magic poured into it. Casting his right arm back through this mist, using all his strength to do so, his hand glowed an icy blue.

"Ice Devil Zeroth: Chain of Ultimate Binding!" A chain formed around Gray's wrist, leaving a large portion of the chain hanging from his hand. Casting his arm forward the chain went hurtling through the mist straight towards the unsuspecting Mard Geer. The chain soared out of the black mist, Mard Geer's eyes widening at the sudden appearance of the chain and brought his wing up to deflect it however at the end of the chain had a bladed end. The ice blade pierced through the wing without losing momentum before the Chain circled around Mard Geer's neck and tightened.

Gray gripped the chain with both arms and with a roar pulled with all his strength, Mard Geer caught up in the chain was pulled off his feet. With a pierced wing it was difficult to use his wings to stop himself but with a single wing he managed to dig his feet into the ground using the single wing to try and stop from being dragged into the mist.

"GRRAAAAH!" It was the roar of a Dragon and not the one's in the sky. Two flaming arms emerged from the black mist and Mard Geer made out the image of Natsu, his eyes a crimson red as flames surrounded him. Gripping the ice chain both Natsu and Gray dragged Mard Geer forward.

"No!" Mard Geer shouted blasting the mist with curse magic but nothing was stopping him from getting pulled in, along with Gray and Natsu, Memento Mori was dragging him forward also, there was no escaping it. Once Mard Geer was within the black mist he felt a burning pain wrap around his right arm as coldness wrapped around his left arm. Natsu and Gray both had a hold of the leader of Tartaros. "Let me go you filthy humans!"

"Not on your life!" Gray roared.

"If we're going down! We're taking you with us!" Natsu roared as the black mist around them became unbearable to the three, all within were blinded by pain even Mard Geer was unable to cope with the copious amount of power that was within. Their pain, thoughts and very beings were all silenced by the explosion that shook the very foundations of Fiore. Memento Mori pillared up into the sky in a burst of light before it all vanished in a moment as the curse spell ended... nothing but echoing silence remained. Igneel and Acnologia stopped their battle, the Fire Dragon King's eyes widened as Natsu's scent was completely obliterated.

 **"Natsu..."** Igneel growled as tears pooled in his large eyes.

 **"E.N.D... is gone."** Acnologia acknowledged, slightly bewildered at the sudden disappearance of the biggest threat to his being before heat filled his vision as a massive ball of fire headed towards him. Acnologia recovered and rose his hands up to stop the massive ball of flames. Behind it he saw an enraged Igneel, nothing holding him back any longer.

* * *

Gray's body was in pain as he seemingly floated in the endless abyss. Opening his eyes he looked around but saw nothing... this is what Memento Mori had done, sent them to become nothing. Was this how they were to spend the rest of their lives? Alone and driven to madness? Closing his eyes once more he sighed letting out a heavy breath, after everything that happened he could use a break. Feeling a soothing aura come over him his eyes opened slightly only to see a glow emanating from the guild mark.

"Gray." A soft voice echoed in Gray's mind making the Devil Slayer look around only to see Mavis standing before him in an ethereal form, a small frown on her face.

"First Master." Gray breathed out. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm communicating to you through Fairy Tail's guild mark." Mavis told him. "Natsu needs your help." Gray's eyes widened. "He's still fighting Mard Geer, here in this abyss." Gray's eyes instantly darted around searching for the Dragon Slayer and the Demon. "Use the Devil Slayer magic bestowed upon you from your Father, locate Natsu."

"Even if I did, I'm out of magic power." Gray growled.

"I've restored some of your magic power, along with Natsu's." Mavis told him. "I hope it is enough but it is all that I can do. You are far beyond the reach of Fairy Heart for me to be able to restore any more of your magical power."

"Fairy... Heart?" Gray questioned however Mavis shook her head.

"Natsu needs you right now, slay Mard Geer or he will return to Fiore." Mavis frowned slightly. "I'm sorry."

"If we kill Mard Geer, that's it for us isn't it?" Gray questioned getting a soft nod from Mavis. "We won't be able to return home." He breathed out before sending out with his Devil Slayer magic, locating the radiating demon energy within the abyss. It was strange... he couldn't pick up Natsu's magic energy, only the demon's presence.

"Go..." Mavis pressed her hands against Gray's back. "You will never be forgotten and I'll make sure that everyone knows what you and Natsu accomplished." Gray smiled softly and nodded, protecting Fairy Tail right now is all that mattered. Mavis pushed Gray and he went soaring through the abyss at incredible speeds. Honing in on the demon's presence within the abyss Gray readied himself for the fight. Mavis had been able to restore some of his magic so everything he did from now on would have to count. Gray's eyes widened as he saw flames, Natsu was already fighting.

"Ice Devil's Rage!" Gray shouted as a large beam of cold air, ice and snow from his mouth heading straight for the fighting duo. Natsu seeing the approaching ice attack gripped Mard Geer's wing and swung him towards the Devil Slayer's attack but not before pressing both of his feet into the demon's back to make sure there was no way for Mard Geer to escape.

"GAAAHHH" Mard Geer roared in pain as he collided with the torrent of ice and snow. Gray wiped at his mouth, he had to get use to these breath attacks. Unlike the Dragon Slayers and God Slayers he had never had the need of such breath attacks.

"Gray! Let's finish this!" Natsu shouted getting a nod from the Devil Slayer.

"Give it everything you've got Natsu!" Gray roared. "Otherwise he'll return to Fiore and kill everyone!" Heat and ice filled the abyss, the two Wizards of Fairy Tail pouring their magic into their last attacks. Mard Geer was breathing heavily from the contact with the Ice Devil magic, it weakened him immensely but there was no way he was going to let these humans defeat him. Curse power added to the magic within the abyss, three massive powers were all present and it was causing the abyss to shift.

"NOW!" Both Natsu and Gray roared however they were cut off as something enormous flew over head making all three look up before a roar made them shout in pain as the three covered their ears. Natsu holding his ears in pain looked up with wide eyes. Floating overhead was a massive red Western Dragon with a horn on its snout and has two sets of wings. Compared to this massive Dragon Igneel and Acnologia looked like puppies in comparison.

"Who are you Dragon!" Mard Geer demanded both of his hands roaring with curse power ready to attack should the Dragon side with the two slayers. The dragon roared once more defusing all magic and curses from the abyss, the three once more covering their ears from the sound. Gray and Natsu managed to look up only to see the Dragon raise one of it's hands and slice it across the abyss seemingly tearing into it. Both eyes widened as they saw the Dragon flap its gigantic wings creating a burst of wind that sent the three flying into the created tear allowing Great Red the peace and solitude of the dimensional gap once more.

* * *

Rias Gremory scowled as her so called fiance, Riser Phenex sat beside her on the couch, Grayfia Lucifuge Rias' older brothers Queen piece was present to make sure things remained civil for the time being but if something didn't happen soon Rias was bound to get riled up. Rias herself could see her own Peerage members across the room, each one of them ready to move to her side in a moments notice. Each one of them was beyond furious at how Riser was currently treating her, like she already belonged to him. One among them was more than furious, Issei Hyoudou Rias' only pawn.

Akeno had just served some tea to Riser, while she didn't like what he was doing to Rias he was nobility among devils and their superior. The present peerage members tensed as Riser caressed Rias thigh all the while his other arm was wrapped around her shoulders toying with stands of her crimson red hair. Finally having enough Rias stood from the couch making Riser scowl as he looked up at her in annoyance.

"That's enough Riser. Let it go, why don't you understand? I have no intention of ever marrying you." Rias told him, however Riser simply smirked as he sat back on the couch, crossing one leg over the other as he glanced up at Rias.

"But my Darling, I believe you family circumstances are still such that you cannot afford to be so selfish." Riser told her with a smirk as he saw Rias hand clench before she spun around on her heel and glared down at him.

"I will not bring my family to ruin!" The Gremory heiress snapped. "I have no intention of denying your right to our name, but let me make it clear! My husband will be my choice!" She declared.

"Remember, it's imperative for Devils to remain pure blood. We're still recovering our numbers from the last war. Both your Father and Sirzechs decided on this arrangement with the future of devils in mind." Riser stated as he rose from the couch, Rias peerage tensing in response as the distance between Riser and Rias disappeared.

"My father, my Brother and my whole clan made this decision of marriage because they're are in too much of a rush. For the final time Riser, I will not marry you." The room was instantly filled with a strong tension from both Riser and Rias who were standing their ground. Riser moved in a flash as he grabbed Rias chin in his hand staring directly into her blue eyes.

"For the final time Rias, I bare the reputation of the house of Phenex. Besmirching our good name is unacceptable." He declared making Rias narrow her eyes as fire glowed in Risers.

"Hey!" Issei shouted as the others prepared to move however a signal from Rias stopped them.

"I don't' care if I have to completely incinerate everyone in this room!" Flames filled the occult research club room. "You will return to the underworld with me!" He demanded of Rias.

"There is no need for incineration." Grayfia spoke causing the flames to dissipate as Riser let Rias chin go from his grip and turn to the silver haired maid present in the room. "My Lady Rias, Lord Riser. As you know I am here by order of Lord Sirzechs which means there will be no disruption of peace." Grayfia continued.

"When told such an ominous thing by one who is known as the Ultimate Queen. Even I can become somewhat fearful." Riser stated stepping several feet away from Rias not wishing to incur Grayfia's wrath.

"My master anticipated a conflict of some sought, as such he has assigned me a last resort should communication breakdown." Grayfia explained making Rias sigh as she rose a hand to her forehead.

"Of course he has, would you mind being more specific?" Rias questioned getting a nod in return from Grayfia.

"If my Lady insists on putting her personal preferences above those of her family, she is to settle this via a Rating Game with Lord Riser." Grayfia instructed getting shocked looks from all those across the room.

"A Rating Game?" Issei questioned. "What's that?"

"It's a game noble devils play with each other." Kiba began to explain. "Long story short they and their servants compete in battle to determine who wins." He finished.

"Like the chess thing?" Issei asked getting a nod from Akeno.

"Exactly, it's the reason we have individual powers that are inspired by what we call the Evil Pieces. In order to play the Rating Game." Akeno explained to Issei who frowned before turning back to Rias and Riser.

"I have played through numerous rating Games, and have scored several wings for myself. While my inexperienced bride to be has never even been qualified for a Rating Game." Rias grit her teeth and glared at Riser before he turned back to her. "Rias Darling, is this adorable group the extent of your Servants?"

"Yes, what of it?" Rias snapped getting a smirk from Riser before he clicked his fingers together a burst of flames erupting from a magic circle behind the couch with the sigil of the house of Phenex at it's centre. Within the Flames appeared fifteen woman surprising Rias' peerage members.

"I have a full set." Riser stated with a victorious smirk as if he had already won the Rating Game. Opening his mouth to say something more an immense pressure pushed down on everyone in the room, the Pawns of Riser's peerage along with Issei and Asia were all forced to the ground beneath the pressure while the others were strained beneath such power. The only one not affected was Grayfia who ran to the window and looked to the sky. Silver eyes shot wide in shock at the appearance of a rift in the sky that led directly to the dimensional gap.

"What's going on!" Rias shouted running to the window beside Grayfia.

"Lady Rias, organize your Peerage. I will contact Lady Sona and inform her immediately. Three people have just descended from the Dimensional Gap, two of them have the presence of Rogue Devils!" Grayfia declared surprising both Rias and Riser. "Lord Riser, I would ask for you and your Peerage's assistance in this." Riser simply nodded as the pressure lessened off all of them.

"Everyone! To the sports grounds, immediately!" Rias ordered getting nods from her peerage as Kiba and Akeno helped Issei and Asia to their feet. Riser turned to his own Peerage with a bored sigh.

"Follow them." He instructed getting nods from all fifteen of his pieces before following them out of the old school building. Grayfia contacted Sona just as she had told Rias she would, the student council was still at school so they were already aware of the situation and were already on the move.

* * *

"Bastard!" Natsu shouted as his feet pushed him forward with jets of fire sending a flaming fist straight at Mard Geer who gripped Natsu's face with his foot before swinging him downwards to the Earth several kilometers below. Gray used Natsu as a springboard causing the Dragon Slayer to grunt as Gray encased both of his arms with ice.

"Ice Blade: Seven Strike Dance!" Rapidly slashes at Mard Geer Gray gritted his teeth in anger as Mard Geer used his wings to deflect all seven strikes. Mard Geer sent a burst of curse power hurtling toward Gray sending him flying downward. He was surprised when Natsu gripped his arm rocketing upwards.

"Get back up there!" Natsu roared throwing Gray who soared straight up and past Mard Geer, the Demon following the Devil Slayer and looking up only to see Gray smirk. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Mard Geer didn't have time to react as Natsu's fist engulfed in flames crashed against his lower jaw. However with the lack of Magical Power Natsu's attack had barely moved Mard Geer. Turning to face the Dragon Slayer who began to fall Mard Geer smirked and rose his hand to the falling wizard.

"Die you filthy human! Dea Yggdrasil!" From Mard Geer's hand a massive spinning sphere formed before an immense wooden beam shot forward towards Natsu. Gray created a platform of ice beneath his feet with Ice Make magic and shot forward past Mard Geer matching the speed with the wooden beam he dove forward like an arrow passing it by and throwing Natsu out of the way surprising the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu collided with the Earth their constant descent having made them closer with the ground. When he rose his head up he saw a massive explosion in front of him where Mard Geer's spell collided with Gray and the ground. When the dust and rubble cleared it revealed Gray breathing heavily with his back towards Natsu, but half of Gray's body was covered in black markings.

"Gray..." Natsu breathed out as he pushed himself up to his feet as Gray stood in the crater that had formed glaring up at Mard Geer who floated in the sky.

"Impossible." Mard Geer muttered in disbelief. "Half of you has become a Demon! Is that Silver's power! Is that how you managed to block my curse!" Mard Geer shouted losing his cool as Natsu stood behind Gray as the ice wizard glanced over his shoulder a smirk forming.

"... up to you... Natsu..." Gray collapsed to the ground before Natsu.

"You Filthy Human!" Mard Geer roared flying towards Natsu who rose his glare to the demon, jumping backward away from where Gray's body was he landed just as Mard Geer was in range. Raising both his hands above his hand and clasping them together as they burst into flames. Crashing both of his fists down they impacted Mard Geer's head crashing the Demon into the ground, Natsu didn't stop as his fist's continued to burn brightly as he punched over and over again into the demon below him.

"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" Natsu roared as he continued his barrage of punches enhanced with his dragon slayer magic. Each punch producing a powerful explosion from the impacts on Mard Geer's body completely destroying the surrounding area with explosions. Natsu's punches slowed to a stop as he was completely drained of magical power. He was breathing heavily as he waited for the dust to clear to see if Mard Geer was still alive or not. However the moment he let up Mard Geer's hand shot up through the dust gripping his face. Standing at his full height with Natsu in his grip he clenched his hand around Natsu's face causing the wizard to shout in pain as she struggled to get from the grip.

"You've ruined everything!" Mard Geer growled. "Once I'm done with you, I'll kill every single human I come across, starting with your guild, your loved ones!" Natsu glared at Mard Geer through the claws gripping his face.

"Ice Make: Excalibur!" An extremely large broadsword created out of ice slashed at Mard Geer's right but was stopped by the demons right hand before he crushed it in his grasp. Gray was left speechless as Mard Geer completely decimated some of the last of his magic. Gray fell to his knees as he looked up to the sky. Was this all he could do? Mard Geer would return to Fiore and kill everyone. "Damn it!" Then he saw it, above floating in the sky wings made out of flames behind a blonde haired teenage girl... he had no idea who or what she was but if Natsu could get those flames. Pushing himself to his feet Mard Geer looked over his shoulder at the struggling Devil Slayer.

"You're nothing but persistent!" Mard Geer growled before Gray fell to his knees once more gritting his teeth.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted. "The sky!" Natsu's eyes shot upwards his eyes instantly locking with the wings of fire. "Ice Make: Pillar!" Ice erupted from beneath Natsu's feet and shot him upwards, Mard Geer forcing to let the Dragon Slayer go. The ice was shaky and flimsy being the last of Gray's magic but it got Natsu half way into the air. Mard Geer roared and punched the ice in front of him crumbling it with ease. However Natsu had already leapt from the pillar.

"You'll pay for this!" Mard Geer shouted turning to Gray and rearing back his hand ready to give Gray the finishing blow.

"AHHHHH!" A scream made Mard Geer pause and look up, in the sky Natsu was currently in all sense of the meaning, all over the poor girl in the sky. Gray had to sweat drop at Natsu's sudden situation. Mard Geer turned back to Gray to finish him off however a new magic power brought Mard Geer's attention to the group approaching. At the head of the group was a young woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes wearing glasses.

"A Rogue Devil..." Sona sighed in annoyance. "How annoying." Mard Geer gritted his teeth before raising his hand and slicing in numerous directions with his fingers, thorns erupting from the ground from his fingers directions. Sona's peerage instantly moved into action dodging the thorns. Gray saw his opportunity and moved away from Mard Geer's new battle keeping an eye on Natsu in the sky before he stopped as another group of people stood before him. This time a red haired buxom teen stood before him.

"Shit..." He groaned as he slipped into a fighting stance, the group following his movement however a silver haired maid stopped the group and walked forward. Gray slipped from his stance and fell to his knees, his current state of injuries and battle fatigue was weighing heavily on him not to mention his magical exhaustion.

"How can we help?" Grayfia questioned surprising Rias and her peerage as Grayfia crouched down before Gray. "You've obviously been fighting that monster for some time."

"Ice..." Gray breathed out, having years of experience of the power of a Slayer he knew what he needed to recharge. "I need ice." He told her.

* * *

From where Natsu had leapt from the pillar he had surprised the blonde at his sudden appearance in the sky. He had grabbed her by the shoulder completely throwing her off balance in the sky before she managed to right herself with her wings with Natsu was now situated behind her, his legs wrapped around her waist tightly with his left arm beneath her left arm holding her close by her right shoulder his arm crossing her well developed chest.

"Get off of me!" Ravel cried trying to throw Natsu off of her. "Pervert! Molester! Creep!" Ravel continued as her fellow Peerage members watched in horror as Ravel was being manhandled with ease. Karlamine and Isabela immediately moved into action, black devil wings sprouting from their backs and flew towards Ravel, Karlamine drawing her sword in the process. Ravel thrashed in Natsu's grip before she gasped as an unknown sensation erupted from her wings. Turning to look over her shoulder they widened in fear. The pink haired Wizard was eating her wings of fire.

"Lady Ravel!" Karlamine shouted as Ravel's wings were completely devoured sending the two crashing to the ground. Both the Knight and Rook shot after the two, Karlamine's blade becoming ignited with crimson flames as she shot downward faster than Isabela. Ravel and Natsu crashed into the ground and Karlamine stood outside of the dust cloud as Isabela landed shortly after. When the dust cleared Natsu was holding an unconscious Ravel bridal style in his arms. Karlamine growled as Isabela's fist ignited with flames.

"Let Lady Ravel go!" Isabela shouted, Natsu eyeing the two with hardened glares.

"Sorry." Natsu spoke softly as he placed Ravel at his feet seeing the Mard Geer was fighting others while Gray was speaking with another group of people. "I don't have time to be nice." In an instant Natsu was behind Karlamine surprising her, she was a knight, speed was her forte yet she hadn't been able to register Natsu's move until his leg sweeped out the back of her knees sending her to the ground.

Natsu gripped her arm bringing her sword up before devouring the flames from the blade. Once all of Karlamine's magic was drained he turned to Isabela who readied to fight him off however Natsu was already before her, fist in her gut and was unconscious as her flames were devoured. Turning to Mard Geer he growled before dashing across the sports field fist reared back as he came to a sliding halt.

"Fire Dragon's Iron fist!" Natsu roared, this time fully imbued with his full strength of his Dragon Slayer magic Mard Geer turned in surprise only to have his face caved in as he was sent flying through Sona's peerage colliding with the main school building. Natsu was breathing heavily, he wouldn't let his injuries consume him until this fight was over, and it wasn't over yet. Natsu dashed forward past Sona and her peerage surprising them at his relentless brutal attack. Mard Geer was in a classroom recovering his the sudden attack before Natsu was in front of him once more fist reared back once more.

"Fire Dragon's Iron fist!" Mard Geer rose his arms in a cross faction to block the punch but Natsu instantly acted once more. "Talon!" Sweeping his leg out catching Mard Geer of guard as his legs were slept out from underneath him. "Wing Attack!" Both arms crashed into Mard Geer sending him flying through several more classrooms before crashing into the cafeteria. Natsu was already there waiting for him. "Sword Horn!" Natsu dove forward head butting Mard Geer straight in the stomach with enough force to send the very foundations of the school building to shake. Spinning with his head in Mard Geer's stomach he drove the demon upwards towards the roof of the building as he crouched poised ready to strike once more, red scales forming on his skin as he entered Dragon Force.

"Impossible!" Mard Geer shouted as he felt the tremendous wave of power from Natsu.

"Igneel's Secret Teachings! Dragon Slayer Secret technique Shiranui Form: Crimson Lotus Phoenix Blade!" Natsu's entire body surrounded fire before he propelled himself from the cafeteria floor towards Mard Geer leaving behind a long wake of flames which completely obliterated the school building below as Natsu crashed his head into Mard Geer's stomach in a devastating head butt. Once more airborne Natsu had once more used up all of his magic energy and began to fall back to the ground, completely exhausted.

"Gaha! You'll need to do better than that!" Mard Geer roared in laughter as he grabbed Natsu's head and began to flow towards the crumbling school building which was a blazing inferno. "I will obliterate you and that sack of meat you call a body!"

"You're a messed up crazy bastard you know that..." Natsu breathed out. "My magic power... is pretty much zero at this point."

"Be gone from my sight!" Mard Geer roared as a smile came to Natsu's face.

"But I'm not alone." Mard Geer's eye widened as he saw Gray standing in the centre of the burning building they were hurtling down to. "GRAY!" Natsu roared as he kicked off from Mard Geer. Gray below stepped atop of a rock and rose his hands up.

"Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow!" Gray created an intricate bow made of ice and charged it with an ice arrow which he immediately fired up at Mard Geer the arrow soaring through the air at high speeds. Mard Geer didn't have time to even dodge as the arrow pierced straight through his chest before bursting into a spiky array of ice. Natsu and Mard Geer fell to the ground below, both crashing into the crumbling school building.

Natsu pushed himself to his hands and knees as Mard Geer lay in his human form completely stunned that he had been defeated. Natsu huffed as he rose to his feet Gray landing beside Natsu the black markings that covered him now receding into the devil slayer mark on his arm before that too disappeared.

Both wizards were covered in numerous injuries from their battle with Tartaros. Two blades of ice appeared in Gray's hand which he handed one to Natsu who took it with a frown. Neither said a word as they both stood over Mard Geer, the demon only smirked as he looked up at them as both rose the ice blades and drove them into him, one blade piercing his heart the other his head. Natsu grunted as he fell backwards not caring that the building they were in was completely ablaze or the fact it was his fault that it was in such a state.

"I'm completely stuffed." Natsu groaned.

"We should get out of here." Gray stated raising a hand to his forehead, the heat was more than bothersome for him unlike his Dragon Slaying companion.

"Can't we just rest here for a while?" Natsu complained as he sat up. "Plus with all those other people outside, I doubt we stand a chance against them." Gray frowned slightly, while Natsu had basically knocked out three of their members, two of their members had given him ice to eat so that he could replenish his magic.

"Yeah and I owe them one, so don't go picking a fight when we get out of here." Natsu sighed but nodded as Gray helped him stand the two supporting each other as they made their way out of the school building. They came to a stop just before the exit to the school building.

"Any idea where we are?" Natsu questioned however Gray frowned remembering Mavis last words to him and how defeating Mard Geer meant it would be impossible for them to return home.

"Let's just get out of this mess we're in first, then we can deal with where we are." Natsu groaned but nodded as they both pushed the doors open and stepped out of the crumbling school building only to see the three Peerages gathered around the entrance.

"Hey Gray." Natsu muttered as he managed to stand on his own beside Gray who glanced at him.

"What is it now?"

"Why are there only four guys among them?" The Dragon Slayer questioned making Gray pause before reassessing the groups. Natsu was right, there were three blonde males and one brunette, the rest were all female.

"I have no idea."

"I hate beaten on girls." Natsu muttered causing Gray to sweat drop however Natsu turned to him first. "Erza's not a girl so it doesn't count." Gray shook his head in amusement before scowling.

"You're not fighting anyone else." Gray argued.

"Tell that to them, they're the one's wanting to fight." Natsu argued back, the two butting heads with one another as an assortment of insults were thrown against one another. Grayfia took centre stage and walked to the bottom of the stairs where the two wizards were standing.

"Who are you?" Grayfia questioned making Natsu and Gray turn to face her, her eyes showing no remorse nor hesitation. Gray frowned, she had been one of the two to give him ice, the other was the dark haired teen standing behind the redheaded busty girl. Gray stepped forward making the three peerages tense, they saw what these two were capable of and it was beyond anything they had ever witnessed before even Riser was serious.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster." Gray introduced himself. "This is Natsu Dragneel." Natsu folded his hands behind his head as he looked down at the gathered groups. "We're Wizards." Grayfia's eyes widened slightly in surprise, Gray knew that they were no strangers to magic but it was surprising to see them shocked by them being Wizards.

 _"They're barely out of their teenage years, yet... they're wizards of this magnitude? Not to mention the pink haired one, he has the feel of a Devil about him but could he be a Stray Devil? His actions are strange for a so called mindless creature."_ Grayfia thought to herself as she eyed the two, they were more than capable with magic even among Devil's their natural ability for magic was sublime.

"So, who the hell are you guys?" Natsu questioned making Gray sigh as he rose a hand to his forehead in annoyance however Grayfia bowed her head to the two.

"My name is Grayfia Lucifuge, I am a Devil." Instantly the tension in the air was back surprising Grayfia as she rose her head to see both Wizards were once again ready for battle the moment she said she was a devil. Gray's arm was once again covered in his Devil Slayer mark which put even Grayfia on edge at the sight of it, she didn't even know what it was but her instincts were telling her it wasn't good. Natsu growled, his eyes showing complete and utter rage as heat radiated off of him. "Please, I do not wish to fight with you."

"If you're a Devil, you're with Tartaros!" Natsu shouted however it was Gray who calmed down first placing a hand on his shoulder. "Gray?"

"It's no point Natsu." Gray breathed out. "We wouldn't even be able to take out half of them in our state, our best action right now is to retreat."

"Where will you go?" Grayfia questioned. _"Both of them seem to hate devils...even though one of them is one? It's like he doesn't even know what he is."_

"We're not telling you!" Natsu shouted. "You'd just follow us!"

"You fell from the dimensional gap." Gray stopped at this, this woman knew more that he had first assumed. "Do you even know where you currently are?" Natsu looked around for the first time seeing nothing that even resembled Fiore or Earthland. Gray narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What do you know of the dimensional gap?" The ice wizard questioned.

"It's the space between worlds." Grayfia told him.

"Is that the place the big Dragon was?" Natsu questioned quietly getting Gray to nod. "Let' go there again, I want to fight that Dragon." Gray sweat dropped at that.

"I would like to offer my aide to you both." Grayfia spoke making Gray and Natsu raise their eyebrows, while the red headed buxom teen and the bob cut glasses wearing teen looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why?" Both questioned simultaneously.

"My master would be interested in meeting you both, Wizards are a rarity here and powerful wizards such are yourselves are something even more rare." Natsu frowned as he looked over the groups before glancing at Gray who was looking at him for an answer. Both wizards sighed.

"Long as you got food." Natsu told her making the peerages sweat drop. Grayfia simply nodded as she turned to where Rias, Riser and Sona were beginning to walk towards her.

"I shall inform Sirzechs of the situation immediately, Lady Sona I apologise for what has happened to Kuoh Academy." Grayfia bowed to the Sitri heiress.

"It's quite alright Grayfia, we'll have it back in order before school starts tomorrow." Sona told her getting a nod from Grayfia. "Will those two be a problem in the future?"

"Right now that is unknown." Grayfia told her getting a nod from Sona who turned and began to issue orders for her peerage to begin getting the school back to it's normal state. Grayfia turned to Rias and Riser. "Our meeting was not concluded, shall we continue now or at a later date?" Grayfia questioned.

"You said something about a Rating Game?" Rias questioned getting a nod from the silver haired maid. "Then I accept." Riser simply smirked in response.

"Out of respect of your inexperience Lady Rias, Sirzechs has offered a ten day period between now and the Rating Game should you accept." Grayfia informed the Gremory Heiress.

"Why not give them a month, in truth it's not like it would help any." Riser laughed as he turned and began to walk away.

"I shall increase the period to twenty days upon Lord Risers request." Grayfia stated making Riser stumble in his step slightly causing Rias to smile and nod her head greatful for the extra time her sister in law had managed to get her.

"Thank you Grayfia." Rias smiled getting a nod from Grayfia.

"Hey!" A shout brought their attention to Ravel who was marching up the staircase past Riser, however her gaze was not on the Devil's but one Natsu Dragneel who was picking his ear while Gray sat on the steps completely exhausted. Natsu turned his attention to the blonde girl in the pink dress and tilted his head.

"Do I know you?" Natsu questioned causing the blonde girl to face fault on the stair case.

"How dare you! First you molest me now you insult me!" Natsu blinked slightly as the girl rose to her feet. "I demand you take responsibility." Natsu blinked once then twice before looking down at Gray who couldn't help the smirk growing on his face.

"I didn't molest you." Natsu told her. "You just wouldn't stop squirming while I ate." Ravel's face turned beat red.

"You attacked me!"

"No, I'm pretty sure I just attacked those two." Natsu pointed at Isabela and Karlamine. "But I have to say." Natsu grinned making Ravel blush at such a cute grin on Natsu's face. "Your flames were tasty."

"Ravel we're leaving!" Riser called back making Ravel turn to where her brother was with the other members of the peerage before turning back to Natsu.

"This isn't the end of this! You'll see me again!" Ravel shouted at him making Natsu grin and wave at her.

"Hope you'll give me more fire next time!" Natsu called over to her making the girl stumble and trip once more, however this time Isabela and Karlamine managed to catch her before she hit the ground, her blonde hair completely covering her red embarrassed face. Natsu just grinned as Riser and his peerage disappeared in a magic circle. Natsu sighed before he sat beside Gray, the building behind them now being rebuilt with magic. The two wizards watched as Grayfia spoke with the red head, their predicament really coming to reality now that they had time to think.

"Ever think we'll get home?" Natsu questioned.

"The First Master didn't seem to think so." Gray breathed out softly. "Man, this is a bad time to have quit smoking." Gray chuckled making Natsu shake his head in amusement.

"What about that digi-what-cha-ma-call-it?" Natsu asked. "We came through that right? Maybe we could get back through it, the big ass Dragon seemed to know what it was doing."

"That wouldn't be a good idea." Grayfia spoke making the two look up. "The dragon with the dimensional gap is not known for its cooperation." Gray sighed as he ran a hand through his spiky black hair.

"Figures."

"Then we beat it into submission until it begs us for mercy!" Natsu shouted jumping to his feet. "Now how do we get to the digi-what-cha-ma-call-it!?" Gray grunted as he rose to his feet before turning to Natsu who looked back at him. "The hell you looking at?" Gray's fist impacted Natsu's stomach making the Dragon Slayer let out a wheezing cough before he collapsed to the ground holding his stomach.

"Dragon Slayer or not, in your condition you can't even withstand a weak ass punch like that. Get your head on straight you moron." Natsu coughed from the ground as Gray turned back to Grayfia who didn't seem to be shocked nor surprised by his action. "So, what's the plan here?"

"I've informed Sirzechs of your situation and he has offered to give you housing until he can speak with you, this will allow for the both of you to recover from your injuries." Gray nodded his head. "Please, follow me we will depart immediately."

"Just one thing first." Gray spoke making Grayfia look over her shoulder at him, Gray raising his arm up his Devil slayer mark coming back into view making Grayfia tense. "This here marks me as a Devil Slayer." Grayfia's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm grateful for your help, both now and earlier, but the moment I feel something is wrong we will fight you." Natsu grunted as he got back to his feet the same seriousness in his eyes as Gray's.

"Understood, please follow me." Gray and Natsu nodded as they limped down the stairs to where Grayfia was standing a large red magic circle appearing beneath her. "We will use this to transport to your place of stay." Grayfia explained getting a nod from both who entered the magic circle. "Lady Rias." Grayfia began turning to Rias and her peerage. "Good luck." Rias nodded her head as the three vanished in the magic circle.

"This really wasn't the day I was expecting." Rias admitted rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"I don't think any of us were expecting this, Rias." Akeno smiled beside her.

"Please make sure everyone is ready to leave for the training grounds tomorrow morning." Rias instructed getting a bow from Akeno.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please make sure everyone is ready to leave for the training grounds tomorrow morning." Rias told her Queen who was standing beside her getting a bow from Akeno in response.

Akeno immediately began to explain what was happening to the others, Kiba and Koneko were aware of where they would be heading so Akeno was more explaining to their newer members, Asia and Issei. Both of the recently reincarnated Devils were still stunned at the magic display and the raw power that the two wizards had used. Asia had never seen anything like it from the Fallen Angels and what Issei had seen of Rias' peerage against Rogue Devils, it hadn't been anything near as powerful as that.

It was almost worlds apart.

Akeno stood beside Rias as she watched the other members of the peerage leave the school grounds, turning slightly she saw Rias staring at the school building that had completely been destroyed in the fight. Sona and her Peerage were in the midsts of repairing the school but the destructive evidence was still present of the battle. It would be restored long before school started back up and everything would be back to normal around Kuoh Academy for the students who would be none the wiser at what had just transpired.

In truth Rias was glad for the distraction, it took her mind off the situation with Riser, but now she had twenty days until the Rating Game, she honestly couldn't believe that Grayfia had managed to get her an extra ten days atop of what her brother had already offered to give her. It might be a possibility that she could help everyone improve now, especially Issei. She would need the strength of his Boosted Gear for this fight. But even so, she was going up against Riser Phenex, he had never lost a battle unless it was on purpose and he had much more experience than she did in the Rating Games, even his Peerage was more experienced while she herself and her Peerage were very much inexperienced. But even with Twenty Days...

 _"Will it be enough time?"_ Rias questioned herself before the image of Riser passed through her mind, not his usually cocky self, no his eyes had held fear as he watched the two wizards fight off against the black winged Devil. Rias had never seen Riser like that before and not even she herself had the power those two wizards possessed and there was no way that any of her Peerage could achieve that it just twenty days. That kind of power was gained in a lifetime, not days.

Turning on her heel, Rias decided it would be best to concentrate on training the others to the best of her ability. She would come out of this victorious, she had to otherwise... no she didn't want to think about it, the mere thought of what Riser would do to her sent shivers down her spine, the Phenex Devil was a pig. She began to walk back towards the old school building with Akeno by her side, she would retrieve her belongings and return home for the evening refreshed for tomorrow's trip to the training spot. Walking up the path she felt something odd, coming to a stop Akeno tilted her head.

"Is something wrong Rias?" The queen questioned as Rias looked around.

"Something feels off Akeno." Rias stated making Akeno frown slightly before Rias turned and began to walk off the path and into the trees surprising Akeno who quickly headed after her. She found the red headed heiress crouched down next to a tree, as she approached she saw Rias reaching out for what looked to be a book of some sought, old and worn with the front page looking like it had been severely burnt and had degraded in some places. It had a single phrase for it's title printed across the tattered cover was _'E.N.D'_ in intricate lettering, the same lettering was down the spine of the book also.

"What is this?" Rias questioned with wide eyes feeling a dense magic flowing from the book to the point where she was afraid to pick it up. Akeno saw her hand hesitating as she crouched down beside Rias as the book seemingly originated powerful magic, even Akeno's instincts were telling her to avoid the book at all costs.

"A magic tome?" Akeno questioned cautiously, fully aware how rare and dangerous magic tomes could be, especially ones of unknown origin.

"No... it's something else." Rias said softly, her eyes locked with the book. "It's giving a similar presence as that pink haired Wizard... it's incredible." She breathed out as her fingers brushed the cover of the book as if she was careful not to break it. Akeno frowned and placed a hand on Rias shoulder snapping the heiress out of her daze of raw magic power.

"Are you alright, Rias?" Akeno questioned.

"Yes, sorry Akeno." Rias breathed out shaking her head clear of what had just happened, she had never felt like that, she had been drawn to the dense power coming from the book almost as if she was unconsciously submitting to the power hidden within it's pages. "What do you think it is?" She questioned picking the book up to inspect it closer, careful to not damage it further than it already looked to be.

"It may have come through the dimensional gap with the three, should we return it to them?"

"Yes, I'll contact Grayfia when we return home." Akeno nodded as Rias rose to her feet before the curiosity got the better of her and she went to open the book however it refused to open. Tilting her head trying to search for a lock of some kind of magic seal however there wasn't a single singularity that would not allow the book to be opened. _"Strange."_ Rias thought to herself as she placed the book under her arm and walked from the trees towards the old school building.

Both were unaware of the presence in the trees watching them before he smiled lightly as he watched the two devils take away his most prized possession, already knowing that E.N.D, or more so Natsu was going to have an interesting life in this world. Zeref simply smiled to himself before he simply turned and walked away slicing his arm down tearing through the dimensional rift and walking into it, with a simple glance over his shoulder he smiled lightly.

"Be careful with that book Natsu, it's your biggest weakness but also what can make you stronger and capable of returning home to face me." Turning back to the dimensional rift, he allowed himself to be swallowed up by the portal returning back to Earthland.

* * *

The red magic circle opened within a large and spacious room. Natsu and Gray looked around curiously to see where they were not sure of where the Devil had brought them exactly. They were within a mansion, a well furnished and expensive looking mansion to be exact. Natsu looked around sniffing at the air slightly not picking up the scent of anyone other than himself, Gray and Grayfia. That mansion itself was enormous in size with the land surrounding it lush and eye pleasing. Grayfia simply turned to the two in her usual stoic manner.

"This is a house of Gremory within the human world, the mansion is usually hidden from humans by using magic, but since this was where the two will be residing from now on, it would seem like it was just a mansion in the mountains." Grayfia explained. "Sirzechs has given permission for the both of you to reside here for the time being." She continued as she gestured for the both of them to follow her, leading them through the house on a light tour.

"Who is this Sirzechs?" Gray asked recalling she had spoken about him to the others stating she was going to speak with him about the two wizards.

"He is one of the four Devil Kings." Natsu huffed in annoyance as he wasn't that thrilled about relying on Devils when they were just battling Tartaros, a guild of demons and now they were somewhere, where apparently Devils weren't trying to destroy everything. "Sirzechs will be here shortly to speak with you both." Grayfia told the two as she stopped in front of a door and turned to the two. "I ask that you make yourself presentable before then, if you require medical assistance ask the maids of the house."

"There isn't anyone else here." Natsu told her only for Grayfia to open the door revealing a large outdoor bathing area. Gray and Natsu's eyes widened slightly as they entered the bathroom, several magic circles lit up around them, numerous maids appearing around the two wizards.

"They will be at your beck and call during your stay, please use them as you wish." Grayfia told the two before closing the door behind her as Natsu and Gray were swarmed by the small army of maids, their clothing being removed as they struggled only getting giddy expressions from the maid's as the two tried to defend themselves and their dignity. They both failed miserably.

An hour later the two wizards after having been treated for their injuries and thoroughly washed to remove any of the dirt and muck from their battles found themselves relaxing in a large living space within the mansion bandaged and re-clothed. Natsu was currently face down on a couch never having had something so comfortable beneath him before while Gray stood before a bookcase searching the shelves for something to read.

"Nice to see that the both of you have taken to your accommodations well." A new voice spoke causing the two wizards to turn to the man entering the living room who was dressed in a suit. They noticed he had the appearance of a man in his early twenties with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes but the aura around him was something clearly different however the smile he had made Natsu and Gray relax. "I'm sorry for the lack of timing on my part, it has been a rather busy day." He explained to the two.

"Sirzechs?" Gray questioned as Natsu turned his face down into the pillow once more, not all that interested in the new arrival, although he did smell like that red headed girl from earlier and that silver haired maids scent was all over him as well.

"Indeed." The Devil King nodded. "Sirzechs Lucifer at your service." The red haired man smiled as he moved across the room. "You are Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel." Gray nodded his head as Natsu remained quiet for the time being face still buried in the pillow. "I watched the recorded footage of your battle earlier today." Sirzechs smiled. "It was something, I was completely entranced by your magic, it is quite powerful."

"We're wizards, what do you expect?" Natsu muttered into the pillow causing Sirzechs to laugh lightly in response.

"Yes but the wizards I know are usually decades older than you two and still don't have the power you wield." He explained to them. "That and the fact that you came from the dimensional gap, it has me curious about the two of you." Gray frowned but knew there was no way of dodging the questions bound to come up, and if he was helping them than it was better than having no allies here at all.

"We were fighting Mard Geer, a demon where we came from." Gray explained honestly, no point in lying to the man who was helping them. "We're from a different place than this, magic is common practice and we form guilds of wizards." Sirzechs rose a hand to his chin in thought.

"How is it that you entered the dimensional gap?" Sirzechs questioned taking a seat on a separate couch other than Natsu as Gray continued to stand for the time being.

"Mard Geer cast a curse that would erase us into nothing, he obviously didn't know what it truly did as we wound up in the dimensional gap because of it. We managed to pull Mard Geer into the curse along with us." Gray explained. "We were still fighting even in the dimensional gap, but a Dragon ripped open a tear and forced us into it. Next thing we knew we were in this place, still fighting against Mard Geer. That's when everyone else showed up."

"So, Great Red forced you from the dimensional gap." Sirzechs stated. _"Odd for him to have any interest in something like that unless..."_ He glanced at the two. _"... he saw a threat."_ He mused. "You said you were a Devil Slayer, is that correct?"

"Something I recently acquired." Gray nodded.

"How did you get it anyway?" Natsu asked raising his head from the pillow it had been buried within. "How come you got this awesome big power up so suddenly!?" Natsu shouted as he stood up. "Last I saw you, you were still spouting out ice make magic like a pixie!"

"Want to say that again you fire breathing moron!" Gray shouted back as the two glared at one another causing Sirzechs to laugh lightly, enjoying the sight of the obviously close rivals. "Shut up, I'll tell you about it later." Gray told Natsu as the Dragon Slayer collapsed back onto the couch however rolled his head to look at Sirzechs.

"And you Natsu, what magic do you use?" Sirzechs turned to the pink haired Wizard who seemed to have a grudge against Devils, both of them did but Gray seemed to be more realistic about the situation that they were in. Sirzechs had to agree with Grayfia, there was definitely a devil's presence around Natsu but neither Gray or Natsu seemed to care or even notice the presence even now as Sirzechs sat here he could feel a very powerful seal over the demonic presence within him, and after sensing it himself Sirzechs was sure it was unlike any other Devil he had met before... there was just something off about it. Wrong. Dark. Powerful. Unnatural. Like it wasn't suppose to exist.

"I use Dragon Slayer magic." Natsu stated, Sirzechs hiding his surprise well. "Speaking of which! I'm going to kick that big red dragon's ass when I see it again! How do I get to the digi-what-cha-ma-call-it again? I'm healed enough and got enough of my magic energy back by now to kick a Dragon's ass!" He shouted jumping from the couch and onto his feet.

"You wish to fight Great Red?" Sirzechs questioned with wide eyes.

"It's that jerk's fault we're here in the first place!" Natsu shouted. "He could have sent us back home! But no, he goes and throws us god knows where! How the hell are we supposed to get home now! So I'm going to kick the giant lizards butt until it begs for mercy and takes me back to Fairy Tail!"

"I see." Sirzechs nodded. "Your goal is to return home, to your own dimension." Both Natsu and Gray glanced at one another before nodding. "I'm very sorry to say, but I do not believe it will be as simple as that." Sirzechs explained. "Great Red, the dragon you speak of within the dimensional gap is a dragon of great power. To defeat him would be all but impossible for the level of strength you possess now, even with your Dragon Slaying power."

"He's right Natsu." Gray breathed out remembering the presence of the giant red dragon in the dimensional. "Even back at the Grand Magic Games not a single Dragon Slayer defeated a Dragon, you came close to defeating Mother Glare but you had the help of Atlas Flame and crashed it into the eclipse gate. You've never actually slayed a Dragon before and I think this Great Red... is stronger than Acnologia." Natsu grit his teeth as he balled his hands into fists.

"I have to get home, I just found Igneel again." Gray frowned slightly at that. "There's so much I don't understand and now I'm somewhere where I'll never get the answers. I have to get back home." Gray frowned slightly before there was a knock at the door.

"I guess that's the signal for dinner." Sirzechs smiled. "Are either of you hungry?" He questioned.

"Starved." Both wizards stated getting a chuckle from Sirzechs. The three exited the large living room and headed for the dining room.

Gray found himself enjoying Sirzechs company somewhat as Natsu sat down the table far from the other two inhaling everything the maids brought to him. Gray and Sirzechs had finished their meals prior but the Dragon Slayer had a bottomless pit for a stomach and continued to eat. During their talks Sirzechs in return for the co-operation earlier of Gray in the information he had given, Sirzechs gave the Devil Slayer some insight of the inner workings of the Underworld. He had to say that these Devils were nothing like the Demons of Tartarus. From what Sirzechs was telling him, they were completely different to what Tartarus was.

Grayfia seeing Sirzechs glass empty moved to fill it however Sirzechs shook his head. Grayfia nodded before turning down the table, Natsu ordering another plate of food causing the already distressed maids to work to a point they were about to faint on the spot. With a sigh she turned to Gray who was leaned back onto his chair, his shirt having been discarded on the chair beside him as he leaned back swirling his drink in his hand with a thoughtful look.

"Lord Sirzechs, do you believe them remaining here is a good idea?" Grayfia questioned causing Gray to glance up at her in question, were they kicking them out? "Lady Rias will be arriving tomorrow to begin her training with her Peerage." Sirzechs hummed in acknowledgement as he leaned back in his chair.

"That does cause a problem." Sirzechs agreed an amused smile coming to his face making Gray raise an eyebrow, unsure of what he was smiling at, it could be just that he was drunk he looked like a light weight compared to Cana anyway and Gray had been drinking with her since it was legal to drink in Fiore from fifteen and Cana had been drinking since she was thirteen. "Hmm, well there is only one logical choice here."

"And that is?" Gray questioned.

"We hire you to train my little sisters Peerage in combat magic." Sirzechs stated. "You see, while my little sister has incredible power, she also has the potential to become much, much stronger. She needs to train to achieve that and with the magic that both you and your friend possess, it's only logical to hire two wizards to train them in combat magic." He chuckled. "In doing this, you will receive payment and a place to stay."

"Don't wanna." Natsu mumbled around a chicken leg. "I'm fine sleeping outside." Gray sighed, why was it that Natsu's Dragon hearing picked up on the stuff he was always against?

"Don't listen to that moron." Gray sighed. "For the time being, we'll accept the job." Gray told the Satan. "It will give us some time to think of what our next move is." Natsu muttered something under his breath about not trusting devils before going back to eating.

"You have twenty days to improve their strength, do you believe that it is possible?" Sirzechs questioned.

"For us Fairy Tail wizards, anything is possible." Gray smirked.

* * *

Akeno frowned as she walked up the steep path beside Rias who had been in a weird state of mind since finding the magic tome yesterday. It was almost to the point her friend was obsessing over it. It worried her, magic tomes could be powerful and with it coming from another dimension completely, there was no telling the dangers. While Rias had assured Akeno that she would speak with Grayfia about returning the tome to the two wizards that had come through the Dimensional Gap, she had made no notion to actually do so. Akeno could even feel it's odd presence on her at this very moment.

Sighing gently to herself figuring it was best if she focused on other matters, she was sure Rias knew what she was doing and wouldn't endanger anyone. Glancing over her shoulder to where Issei was carrying a heavy pack on his back as they trekked up the hill. Kiba passing him easily with an even larger pack and Koneko with an even larger one still.

Issei really needed to become stronger if they had any chance at this Rating Game with Riser, Asia had a gift for magic that was easily to distinguish but so far Issei had showed nothing in the way of improving his skills in combat, or having the want to do so. He had acted tough back when Riser had first appeared, but he still had no idea what he was in for, perhaps the wizards brawl with the unknown demon had at least enlightened him somewhat.

Her mind drifted back to the battle they had witnessed, that was the power they needed to win this Rating Game, to free Rias from her arranged marriage. But in reality, what was the prospect of even seeing those two wizards again? Being taken away by Grayfia to see Sirzechs Lucifer, it was likely the two wizards would be in the Underworld for the foreseeable future and in no way be able to help them. Sighing gently to herself she continued to head up the hill, listening to Issei complain all the while.

Perhaps she could offer some encouragement to the teen, he was obviously needing something to push him forward. Turning to say something she stopped as a massive wave of heat washed over them all as the sky filled with crimson fire. Everyone dropped to the ground not wanting to be burnt by the scorching heat, that was before the flames were encased in ice and shattered allowing icy flakes to fall from the sky like snow.

Rias was already moving, Akeno heading quickly after her King as they reached the top of the path with ease. What they saw left their mouths wide, the two wizards they had just met yesterday were currently brawling with one another upon the lawn of the Gremory Vacation home where their training was to take place. Ice and flames scattered across the grounds as the two exchanged blow for blow.

"Good, you've finally arrived." A familiar voice spoke up causing Rias and Akeno to turn to see Grayfia, dressed in her usual maid attire walking towards them with her hands clasped before her. "I was expecting you earlier, but it matters not, you are here now."

"Grayfia, what are you doing here?" Rias questioned. "Isn't this a conflict of interest or something?" She questioned knowing Grayfia's position as the Rating Game moderator in the upcoming match. Grayfia simply shook her head and turned to where she could see the two wizards currently battling with both fists and magic, their power could be felt all over the mountain side, even their injuries that they had sustained in their previous battle were not hindering them severely.

"I'm simply here to pass on a message from Lord Lucifer." Grayfia explained turning back to Rias and Akeno, the others now making their way to the top of the hill and gathering with the three older Devils. "Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster, the two wizards behind me and the ones we encountered yesterday." Grayfia began. "Lord Lucifer has seen fit to ask them to train you in combat magic for your upcoming battle with Riser Phenex." Eyes all widened among the Devils of Kuoh as they watched the duo fight in ways they had never even believed possible. "I shall leave you to introduce yourselves, I have other tasks to attend to. Lady Rias, your twenty days starts now, use this time wisely." Grayfia stated before bowing to the group of students and using a summoning circle to disappear.

"I guess… this is a good thing?" Kiba questioned, watching the onslaught of ice and fire battling against each other.

"We'll need all the help we can get." Rias stated, her eyes locked onto the pink haired Dragon Slayer who was grinning as he faced off against the equally grinning Devil Slayer. _"There are so many questions I want answered, just who is he and why do I have this unwavering feeling to..."_ A hand landed on her shoulder sending a jolt through her system.

"Rias, we should start as soon as possible." Akeno stated with a small frown, seeing Rias gaze on the pink haired Wizard, Rias snapped from her daze and nodded, approaching without hesitation towards the battling duo. The other Devils of her peerage remaining behind as their King walked into a battlefield. The two Slayers sensing the Devil's approach stopped their fight and turned to the approaching red head.

 _"I have a bad feeling about this."_ Akeno thought to herself as Rias grew closer and closer to the powerful Slayers, Rias future could very well be dependant on the two and with how Rias had been acting towards one of them… she couldn't help but feel uneasy.


	3. Notice

Sorry to do this, however I've received an injury in recent months that have left me with the use of only one arm due to severe nerve damage. I can still write, however I'm no longer motivated to do so. I'll be putting this notice on all present stories.

If you want to adopt one of these stories please message me. I'll leave these stories on the sight so they won't be taken down however they will no longer be continued.

Thanks for everyone that has supported me as a writer, but I won't be writing anymore. Sorry.


	4. Adoption update

Has been adopted by TheJSmooth


End file.
